


Stiles and the Shy Guy

by Alpha_Sourwolf



Series: Sterek [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Derek is shy, Derek stands up for Stiles, Fox Stiles, Hurt Stiles, Lydia and Stiles are Siblings, Lydia can read sign language, M/M, Stiles is Derek's Anchor, Stiles is mute, Stiles uses sign language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Sourwolf/pseuds/Alpha_Sourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski is a mute fox. Derek Hale is a quiet wolf. What could possibly go wrong? Oh, wait. That's right. Everything!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea to do this from watching two different short gay films on YouTube. Anyways, enjoy!

"Who was it?" Lydia Stilinski asked her twin brother, Stiles. Stiles just came home from lacrosse practice, sporting a black eye and a bruised cheek. They were too prominent to have been done by accident.

"Garret and Ennis." he signs with his hands, lying flat on his bed. Lydia sighs.

"Again?" she asks, sitting on the edge of his bed. She rubs his back.

"Please don't tell Dad." he writes on his whiteboard, trying to hold back his tears.

"Okay, I won't." Lydia says, slightly hugging her distressed brother.

"Can you please go. I want to be alone right now." he writes, his usual 'I don't give a shit about what you think' hand writing was now switched with his,'Please don't hurt me, I didn't mean it,' font.

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you too." Stiles writes as he sniffles. Stiles was used to getting beaten up and called mean names by everyone at school, except Lydia and Scott. They all made fun of him because he was mute, and a fox. All people thought he was weak, and useless.

Except Lydia and Scott, of course. Scott has been Stiles best friend since forever, as in when Stiles was still talking.

Stiles stopped talking when his mother died. Lydia was affected too, but she was always more of a daddy's girl. Stiles always wanted to spend time with Claudia, and he did, until she got sick. 

Stiles goes to sleep after that, the thought of his mother being to much for him.

* * *

 

Stiles woke up the next day, Tuesday, with his face hurting more than it did when he got them.

"Stiles, wake up." Lydia said, walking into his room. Like every morning, she walked into his closet and picked out an outfit to wear. The action always made Stiles laugh. Although Stiles never talked, he still laughed. He always kept laughing. Stiles gets up just in time to see his sister laying out dark blue jeans and a plain black shirt that hugs his chest.

"Kids! You're going to be late to school!" Papa Stilinski shouts from downstairs. Stiles gets up quickly, shoving on the clothes and running a shaky hand through his messy hair.

"WE'RE COMING!" Lydia yells, almost straight into her brothers ear. Stiles flinches back, and writes 'Geez' on his chalkboard that surrounds his room. His room was painted with a special paint that made the room a giant chalkboard that he could write on it. Lydia laughs, and pulls him out of the door to Stiles's jeep.

When they finally get to school, they have five minutes until the bell rings. Lydia and Stiles are in almost all classes together except math. Which he shared with Garret and Ennis.

Unlucky for him, that was his first period class. They never beat him up, during class. They only laughed and called him mean names. And then beat him up after/during lacrosse practice.

"Come on." he signs, pulling Lydia toward their homeroom class.

"Okay, no need to push me." she says, letting Stiles pull her. They sit down in their normal seats, Lydia talking to all her friends. Stiles, had no friends, except Scott and Lydia. But Scott wasn't in his homeroom class.

So Stiles did what he did every morning at school, stared at Derek Hale.

Derek Hale was also one of the only people in this school that never made fun of Stiles. Although, he also never spoke to anyone. People knew he spoke, because he said the answers in class. He had black hair and green eyes. He was tall, taller than Stiles, and had broad shoulders. Basically Stiles's fantasy man.

The bell rings, snapping Stiles out of his fantasy. He doesn't need people making more fun of him for being a gay, mute, fox. No one at Beacon Hills High School was a fox. No one. Nada. So Stiles was alone. Great.

Stiles gets up and walks calmly to math, kissing Lydia's cheek before he leaves.

"See you in English, Stil." she says,using the  nickname of his nickname. Stiles gives her a mock salute. Lydia laughs and watches him leave. 

Little do they know, Derek Hale is watching the whole interaction and he walks out the door. While Stiles 'talks' to Scott, he stares at him.

Stiles really likes him, but that all changes after lacrosse practice.

Although Derek plays basketball, not lacrosse, he still uses the locker rooms with the lacrosse team. You see, Stiles was just minding his own business, only with a towel around his waist. Everyone had left, except Stiles, Derek, Garret, and Ennis. 

"Hey! Stilinski!" Garret yells, coming up from behind him. Stiles panicked and turns around, only to see Ennis. He was trapped.

Garret first punched him hard in the stomach. Stiles crouched over, Ennis punches him in the face repeatedly. Stiles falls on the ground, giving the boys oportunitys to kick him in the side, hard. But then it gets worse.

"Hey! Hale! Get over here!" Garret yells, taking hold of one of Stiles arms, Ennis taking the other. Derek nervously walks over there.

"You're going to write, 'Property of Hale' on his neck with permanent marker." Ennis says, taking out a marker.

"What will that do?" Derek asks, really not wanting to do this.

"It'll show him who's the boss." Ennis says, still holding out the marker.

"Why would I do this?" he asks, not understanding why they couldnt just leave him alone.

"If you don't we'll hurt Cora." Garret states. Derek stares at them with a deadly look, sighing and looking down at Stiles. Stiles eyes plead not to do it, but Derek just looks to the two bullies and nods.

Derek sits on his knees and uncaps the pen. After he finishes he stands up to look at it.

'PROPERTY OF HALE'

For some reason seeing the words makes Derek's wolf purr, but then he looks at his side and face. Covered in bruises and cuts. 

Ennis and Garret drop Stiles, letting him fall hard on the floor.

"Later, loser." Garret says as they leave. Derek leaves too, or does he? Derek pretends to leave to see how Stiles will react. 

Stiles doesn't do anything. Although he changes. That Derek pays attention to. The curve of his back, pale creamy looking skin, and the moles. Oh, the moles. All Derek wants to do is lick and kiss everyone of them.

Stiles finishes grabbing his stuff and changing he heads toward the door. But Derek stops him.

"I'm so sorry! I really didn't want to do that! But you understand, right? They threatened to hurt my sister. You'd do that for Lydia, right? Please, I'm so so sorry. I hope we can just forget about all this and maybe be friends." Derek says, smiling at the end. Stiles's face shows no emotion.

But then Stiles does something that surprises Derek a lot.

"Fuck you." Stiles says, pushing past Derek.


	2. Lydia and the Shy Guy

Stiles had just talked for the first time in 7 years. And what does he chose to say, oh that's right! 

'Fuck you.' To Derek Hale! Was he insane?

* * *

 

"Stiles, time for dinner!" Lydia yells from downstairs. Stiles gets up, checks to make sure the writing on his neck isn't showing. He goes downstairs and sits in his usual chair.

"How was school today?" Papa Stilinski asks.

"Fine." Stiles lies as he signs it, itching his neck. Lydia stares at him in horror.

"What?" Stiles signs, wanting to know why his sister is staring at him.

"What the fuck is that?" Lydia asks, swearing for what seems like the first time. The Sheriff stares at her in shock.

"Lydia! Language!" he says, staring down his daughter.

"Sorry, dad, but look at his neck." she says, pulling on Stiles's shirt. He tries and pulls it back, but Lydia has a strong grip on it.

"What is that?" Mr. Stilinski asks, looking closer.

"Property of Hale." Lydia reads aloud. She thinks for a second before understanding it.

"Derek Hale?" she asks. Stiles nods and looks down, ashamed.

"What, what's wrong?" Stiles's father asked him.

'I spoke to him.' he signs to Lydia. She gasps.

"What?" the Sheriff asks, not understanding sign language.

"What did you say to him?" she asks, ignoring her dad and grabbing a piece of paper. Stiles starts to laugh, and picks up the pen.

'Fuck you' he writes. Lydia laughs and hugs him.

"Lets go." she says, pulling Stiles out of his chair, toward the door.

"Where are you going?" he Sheriff asks, speaking for both him and his son.

"The preserve." she says, pulling Stiles outside.

 

* * *

Lydia recklessly drives them both to the Hale's pack house.

She runs up to the door and bangs hard on the door. Stiles runs up to pull her back when the door opens.

There Laura Hale stands, smiling at the two teenagers.

"Hi! Lydia, Stiles, what can I do for you guys?" she asks, smiling wider at the siblings.

"We-well, I need to speak to Talia and Ecos." Lydia says, ignoring Stiles's glares at her head.

"Sure, why don't you come in." Laura says, opening the door wide for the twins. Stiles nervously smiles at her, as she calls down her parents.

"Laura, what is it?" Talia asks as they're walking down the stairs.

"Lydia and Stiles Stilinski are here to see you." the eldest Hale says, walking out of the room to give her parents and the twins some privacy.

"Hi, Stiles. Lydia. What can we do for you?" Ecos asked the two teens as they say down on the couch. The Stlinski's followed suit and say down on the couch across from the Hale parents.

"Stiles was in the locker rooms after lacrosse practice and someone beat him up, but he won't tell me who." Lydia says.

"Oh, my! That's awful! But what does this have to do with us?" Talia asks, confused why Lydia would tell them this.

"During dinner, I saw this." Lydia says. She down reaches her hand near Stiles's neck. But he shakes his head and pulls away from her touch.

"Stiles, stop it! Don't be ridiculous." Lydia says as she finally grasps his shirt, and pulls down. 

"What does that say?" Ecos asks, squinting his eyes.

"Property of........ Hale." Talia says with a gasp.

"Did-did Derek do that?" Ecos asks.

"I think so." Lydia says.

"CORA!" Talia yells up the stairs.

"Yes?" she says.

"Where's Derek?" Ecos asks.

"Upstairs, why? Holy shit! Did he do that?" she asks, pointing to Stiles neck.

"Can you get him for me?" Talia says, ignoring the prying questions from his young daughter. Cora nods her head and walks up to the stairs.

"DEREK! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Cora yells, making all the people downstairs wince and cover their ears.

"Cora, what the hell do you want?" Derek asks as he walks downstairs.

"Someone's here to see you." Cora teases as she leaves the room.

"Hey, Derek." Lydia says, making Derek look at her.

"What are you doing........ here." he says, pausing when he sees Stiles.

"Sit down." Talia says, glaring at her son. He nods and gulps loudly. He sits down and stares shyly at Stiles.

Lydia pulls down Stiles shirt and stares at Derek.

"Did you do this?" she asks, her voice barely lower than a yell.

"Yes, but I didn't beat him up. I swear." Derek says, still looking at Stiles.

"Why?" Ecos asks.

"They said they would hurt Cora." Derek defends.

"Who did?" Ecos asked.

"Ennis and Garret." an unfamiliar voice says. They all look over and stare in shock. Stiles had just talked.


	3. The Shy Guy and His Heart

Lydia and Stiles had left after it happened. Stiles had talked twice in one day. And not for any good reasons either. Derek had tried to stop them and apologize once more,  but Stiles was fast(he was a fox after all)to fast for Derek.

Lydia had taken them home to look at his injuries. She was so appalled that she asked if she could beat up Garret and Ennis. But Stiles just laughed and shook his head 'no'. She then proceeded to put ice and bandages on his cuts and bruises. She was basically a nurse now.

They had tried to scrub off the marker, but it wouldn't come off. So Stiles knew he would have to wear it to school. The only shirt that would cover it had ripped after Lydia tried to show what their son had done to him.

He could try make up, but he sweated a lot, he wouldn't last five minutes before everyone could read it. So the twins decided to leave it on.

They weren't going to give Garret and Ennis the satisfaction of making him break.

* * *

 

Stiles had woken up by himself and on time that morning. He and Lydia were both out the door at the same time. The car was silent, the only sound scorning from the rusty engine.

As Stiles parked Lydia said nothing. They both exited the car and said nothing, too worried about how the school will react to his 'tattoo'.

"Look"

"What does that say?"

"Hale?" Was what Stiles heard as he walked down the hallways that morning.

Stiles didn't look at them and pretended not to hear them.

"Hey, Stilinski." the cruel voice of Ennis rings out, stopping all movement in the halls. Derek is at his locker, watching as the scene unfolds.

"You left a little early yesterday, Stiles. Didn't you?" Garret asks, his voice teasing and cold. Stiles shakes his head 'no' and tries to leave. Garret grabs his arm.

"Answer me, Fag!" Garret shouts surprising everyone. People had called Stiles many mean names but never any about him being gay.

"Fuck you! Is that a good enough answer!" Stiles says, shocking everyone. No one except his family, Scott, and three Hales had heard him speak.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Garret yells, punching Stiles in the face. He goes in for another, but a stronger hand wraps around his. Stopping him from hitting Stiles. Garret slowly looks up to see Derek Hale fuming at him, a terrifying sight.

"Why don't you apologize?" Derek asks, his voice dangerously calm.

"Why would we? He doesn't matter. He'll never find a mate, or even a friend. No one would want him." Ennis says, stepping up behind Garret. Derek growls, scaring everyone. No one had ever heard Derek growl before.

"You see this on his neck. It says,'Property of Hale' Stiles is my mate. You don't ever speak to him like that, you hear me? Or you will not live another day." Derek says, earning gasps from everyone.

Suddenly, Derek feels a tap on his shoulder. Turning around Derek looks into Stiles's eyes. 'Its okay' Stiles mouths, leaning up to kiss Derek. At that action, everyone left to their classrooms. Everyone knows to leave mates alone.

"Are you okay," Derek asks, rubbing his hand over Stiles's face. Stiles nods and leans into Derek's touch.

Stiles leans up and kisses Derek once more on the lips. Then the cheek. Then the earlobe. More like nibbles. Derek moans and places his hands on Stiles's waist.

Stiles smiles and pulls back, looking up at Derek's face.

'Thank you.' Stiles signs.

'No problem' Derek signs back. When he started to have a crush on Stiles he took out a book about sign  language. Now he was basically an expert.

Stiles lifts up his right hand, forming half of a heart. Derek brings up his right hand and places them together.

Their heart may have been lopsided, but it was still connected.


End file.
